


Sammy，生日快樂

by shows



Series: Happy Birthday to Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Sam's Birthday, Sex Toys, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shows/pseuds/shows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy的生日就是要和Dean送給他的小玩具好好玩耍</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy，生日快樂

**Author's Note:**

> 我的第一篇SPN文，超青澀的....以及小玩具滲入 XD

這次因為某位舊識的請託，Winchester兄弟難得到了較熱鬧的城市，查明後發現是因為某隻不甘寂寞的怨魂的關係，搞得雞犬不寧的。兩兄弟花了一點時間完成工作後，Sammy那大腳書呆又鑽到圖書館去了，說甚麼這邊的書比較多，要先找找資料什麼的。關係到工作，本來Dean也是乖乖的跟著查資料。但沒過半小時...

「咕嚕嚕~~~咕嚕嚕~~~」在寂靜的館中，這兩下肚子叫的聲音可以說是響徹雲霄。

「早上的鬆餅根本塞不了牙縫啊...」對著Sam照例翻了翻的白眼DEAN默默的辯解著。

「真不知道你這矮子是吃到哪邊去了」那廂弟弟嘲笑的盯著哥哥

「我才不知道原來大腳怪吃草就可以了」這廂哥哥不甘示弱的回嘴

為了某人的生命著想，兩兄弟決定暫時先分開行動

 

「好飽.....」在掃玩了2個芝士培根漢堡、一份加大薯條及大杯啤酒後，Dean心滿意足的在街上閒逛，想著趁難得的個別行動，幫SAM挑個禮物，畢竟因為這次突然的行程，SAM的生日只有草草的在鹽彈掃射中的一句生日快樂度過。

突然，DEAN眼角掃到一家裝潢俗麗的店，停下腳步、咧大嘴角：「唔，大城市就是這點好，甚麼都有吶。如果忘了Sammy的生日禮物，那小子的可是會陰陽怪氣一天的...該是重新跟Sammy說生日快樂的時候囉~~」

 

晚飯時間，兩人在約好的酒吧碰面，SAM迫不急待的想跟DEAN分享他的新發現，但在DEAN獻寶似的將紙包遞到SAM手上後嘎然而止。

「Sammy，生日快樂！」

特別選在較陰暗角落的桌子，Dean滿臉笑容的遞給Sam他精挑細選的生日禮物。

「哈，這次又是哪邊來的了啊?」

「街角的骯髒小店囉」

「哈哈.....Dean？！」原本端著一張狗狗臉，笑得很開心的SAM，拆開包裝後，發出不可思議的低吼，還面紅耳赤的四下張望，深怕被隔桌的人發現他拿了個...小玩具！

「不錯吧，fuel for Sammy and fuel for me，哈哈...」

看著耳根紅紅的SAM，DEAN咧著嘴開心的指手劃腳的，

「...老兄，這東西....應該只有你會燒起來吧...」端著手上的跳蛋，想也知道，誰是使用者、誰是觀賞者。

「嘖嘖，SAMMY~老哥我是會火力加倍，而你，才會"燒"起來啊」「HEY，生日應該是我吧，所以我可以用囉？」抱著最後一絲希望，SAM問著他那厚顏無恥的老哥

「當然，你可以"用"囉，壽星當然要被服侍得服服貼貼的」

「不，我的意思是...」抗辯無效！

「來來來，現在就拆封吧，SAMMY...」

看著DEAN火力全開的無敵大色臉，SAM有種壽星換人當的感覺...

 

「唔...DEAN....」靠著廁所的門板，SAM難耐的扭動著

「噓，再一下就好了...」

SAM的褲子褪到臀下，DEAN的手指正在其中色情的開拓著...而前端也忍不住的半勃...

「可以了...嗯...快點...」不想再繼續在廁所中被擴張，SAM喘息著要DEAN快點完成

「SAMMY忍不住想快點用禮物了呀...但不能急唷，這可比一般的跳蛋大上那麼一點...來..」

將跳蛋放到SAM的嘴邊，看著SAM聽話的張開嘴，DEAN將跳蛋在SAM的嘴中，猶如性器抽插般的進出，此舉不僅讓兩人的溫度又升高幾度，也順便讓SAM用唾液將跳蛋潤濕。用手指確定SAM的下面放鬆到足以容納跳蛋後，DEAN慢慢的將跳蛋塞到SAM的身體裡，末了，還不忘啪的搧了SAM的屁股一巴掌，然後粗魯的將SAM的褲子拉好。

「DEAN！」體內的跳蛋、本來就因情慾而敏感的身體，再加上DEAN的那一掌，讓SAM的半勃瞬間變成全勃...

看著SAM睜著一雙被情慾染紅的眼睛，眼角還有因情動而落下的生理性淚水，DEAN忍不住狠狠的吻了SAM，待兩人氣喘吁吁的分開，DEAN一邊用膝蓋磨著SAM的勃起一邊用諳啞的聲音宣告：「現在，SAMMY，乖乖的回桌子把酒喝完，」

「嗯...」在DEAN膝蓋稍微用力的動作下，SAM忍不住發出了呻吟...

「噓，SAMMY，忍耐、要忍耐... 」

「啊...DE...」隨著言語，DEAN將遙控開關開到了中，後方加劇的震動，讓SAM梗住了呼叫DEAN的聲音

「現在還不可以，如果你乖乖的，我們就可以回房慶祝小SAMMY又大一歲了...」隨著DEAN警告性的言語，SAM忍不住閉著眼睛顫抖了下

「HEY，SAMMY！睜開眼睛看著我！」SAM好不容易將眼神聚焦到DEAN臉上後，DEAN嚴厲的說著，「我說，現在不可以、酒喝完前不可以、回房間前不可以，聽懂了嗎？」

「嗯... 現在...不可以、酒...喝完前...嗯啊...不可以、回房間前不可以...」好不容易複述完，DEAN滿意的摸摸SAM的頭，落下了溫柔了一吻：「乖孩子，我的SAMMY，生日快樂！」

 

*************************************************************************

 

即使有昏暗的燈光，可以掩飾臉上的紅暈，SAM還是盡可能的低頭猛喝啤酒，邊希望能盡快離開這該死的酒吧，邊暗自咒罵："這他媽的500CC怎麼跟5000CC一樣，喝都喝不完"

 

看對坐的SAM神乎其技般的不抬頭灌酒而且還能用酒杯擋住大部分的臉，DEAN決定他必須給SAMMY一點獎勵。瞧，低著頭灌酒！這可是高難度的技巧！他可是研究了老半天還是不曉得他的寶貝弟弟到底是用怎樣的角度，才能在酒杯已半空的狀態下，還能繼續不抬頭的喝酒！

 

聰明的孩子，不適當的獎勵一下可是很容易就會學壞的！

 

「Sammy，難得你這麼喜歡這邊的啤酒，飢渴的喝到頭也不抬的，要不要再去幫你拿一輪？」

「不...唔」拒絕的話到嘴邊，體內突然加劇的震動，讓SAM死咬著嘴唇不敢再冒險發出任何聲音。

移動身體，坐到了SAM的身邊，DEAN輕鬆的在他頭上亂揉一氣後放開手，帶點寵溺的說：「只能在多一杯唷～」尾音帶點還可疑的上揚。

 

「........」被DEAN潮濕又溫熱的氣息包圍，熟悉的氣息既色情卻又帶來滿滿的安心，SAM急喘一下，幾乎覺得自己幾乎可以捏破手中的玻璃杯

 

而桌巾下，DEAN的手隔著褲子下流的抓了兩下SAM的勃起，將臉湊到SAM的耳邊...「乖乖的等著，別亂跑，嗯 ?」

 

苦於不敢開口，眼看著DEAN興高彩烈的往吧檯而去，SAM只能用被情慾染紅的雙眼發出無聲的抗議

 

媽的！最好跑得掉啦！！！

 

微微仰頭，一口氣喝完杯中最後一點啤酒，SAM的心底忿忿的大喊，也暗自慶幸，好在老哥在離坐前還記得將體內的小玩具調到正常速度...啃！正常速度個頭！

意識到自己將之前好不容易的為小震動，歸類在＂正常速度'＂，SAM簡直想把自己的腦子塞到啤酒杯中。

 

媽的，老子只是想要一份正常的生日禮物也太過分了嘛！！！

 

欲哭無淚的在心底狂飆吐槽，如果不這樣做SAM擔心自己會在大庭廣眾下做出事後會拿槍崩掉DEAN在崩掉自己的糗態。

 

「嗯...」加大的震動及放在眼前的啤酒，宣告著DEAN回座。

感覺到兄長的體熱，越過短短幾公分的距離傳到自己的身上，SAM放開緊握著的杯子，右手再也忍不住隔著牛仔褲摩擦自己，腰也微微的擺動著...

 

好渴望...好渴望DEAN的碰觸，即使一點點也好... SAM將身側完全緊緊貼著DEAN......

 

「SAMMY，我說了乖乖把酒喝完！」

強硬的拉開SAM撫摸自己的右手，低沉的聲音表達了隱約的警告

 

「........」透過杯緣，泛紅的眼睛委曲的直視著兄長，抿緊的嘴唇透露出一開口就會發出呻吟的訊息，即使覺得自己就快要在這喧鬧的酒吧裡爆炸了，SAM還是發著抖、死死的抓著桌面，盡力的想要克制自己...

 

看著SAM強忍住腰的擺動、不再試圖將右手擺回褲襠，做為獎勵，DEAN再次將小玩具調回較小的震動並裝模作樣的嘆口氣：「Sammy，我一定會把你寵到無法無天的！」

 

寵你他媽的大頭鬼！！！

 

急促的喘著氣，有那麼一秒鐘，SAM幾乎以為自己就要越過那條線、就要達不到DEAN的要求了，而下一秒，他終於重新控制住了......SAM簡直想為自己喝采！

 

感謝他媽的吐槽、感謝他媽的正常速度跳蛋！操！

 

「SAMMY，說好乖乖的喝完就可以回去慶祝的！」DEAN色情的嗓音，穿過ＳＡＭ腦中的自說自話，直擊SAM現在脆弱、憤怒、又滿布精蟲的腦神經。SAM想站起來、揪著DEAN的衣襟、用力搖晃他、大聲的叫他現在就他媽的幹自己！老子他媽的想射精！！！

 

「這不公平，我喝完了的...」...從嘴巴吐出來的，卻是委屈又充滿祈求的句子

 

「SAMMY，我說了乖乖把酒喝完，不是要你一個人縮著頭猛喝！我在這邊，等著你分享今天丟下我一天混書堆的成果，等著跟我的小兄弟一起喝酒，等著看我的SAMMY喝酒後滿臉通紅的樣子！」

DEAN將早先的資料移SAM的面前，將他的手移到自己硬梆梆的下體，暗示性的頂了兩下...

「當個乖孩子，不要再躲著臉猛灌，你不會想讓我們等太久的...」一手猛地將遙控器瞬間推至最大又調回最小，一手卻又蠻橫的緊壓住SAM的勃起，感受著SAM因自己的惡作劇而渾身顫抖，DEAN邊舔著SAM的耳朵，邊黏膩的說著... 「你繼續把臉藏著，我們就繼續耗著，我可管不住我的手要摸哪或是把開關推到哪...而這裡，」DEAN不顧SAM的苦苦忍耐，大力的在他的勃起磨擦了兩下，「忍不住的話，我會找到方式幫你的...」親親SAM通紅的臉頰，DEAN滿意的看著SAM拼命忍耐的模樣，開心的低語「在酒吧，臉紅也是很正常的」

 

「......我他媽的不是因為喝酒才滿臉通紅的......」

 

*************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
